New Beginnings
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: Jules a 17 year old girls has been betrayed by her boyfriend and best friend. She meets Damon the new kid at school who seems to have an interest in her. But she has a secret that no one else know bu then again so does he.....
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

My eyes fluttered open and I was in complete darkness. I slowly

started to sit up. Ow my head. I reached up and cupped my head. I looked

at my hand and it had blood on it. Where the hell am I?

" Hello, can anyone hear me?"

All I heard was the echo of my voice. I rose to a standing position. I was dizzy and almost fell. I heard footsteps.

" Hello!?, please can anyone help me?"

The footsteps grew louder. I stepped forward and screamed in pain. I fell to the ground. Shit I think I broke my ankle. I looked up and a man was standing in front of me.

" Oh thank god, can you please help me, I have no idea where I am and I think I broke my ankle." He just looked at me. " Please?" He looked at me and then stepped closer.

" Your probably right about your ankle, you fell down pretty hard." I stared at him.

" What are you talking about? I didn't fall." He laughed

" Fair enough, you were pushed more than you fell."

What is he talking about.

" Well we better get you out of here miss, your going to need to see a doctor."

He bent down and offered his hand to me. Something was wrong I could feel it, but I knew that I would not last down here so I took his hand. He helped me to my feet, but he didn't let go of my arm.

" Ok you can let go of me now, I can stand on my own."

He just laughed. I tried to yank my arm out of his hand but he just squeezed harder.

" Ow, what are you doing? Let me go!" He then pulled a knife out of his pocket so fast that I was not even sure it had happened.

" No! please don't!"

He pulled my arm closer to him and sliced my arm. I screamed in pain. He let go and laughed. I kicked him in the stomach and turned the other way. He was faster then me. He grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground. If my ankle was not broken before it defently was now. I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to get back on my feet so I started to crawl. He grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. I turned over to face him. He looked so familiar. He picked up the knife from the ground and rose his hands above his head. I knew this was it, I was going to die here and for what? The only thing I could see was his big green eyes. And then he lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awaking**

**I awoke screaming. Oh god not again. This is the fifth night in a row that I have had this dream. Ok Jules it is just a dream pull yourself together. Ring! Ring! Ring! Then it stopped, mom must have answered it. Oh please god do not let it be Jason! **

" **Hunny telephone!, I think it is Jason" **

**Of course not no one is going to cut me a break. I really did not want to talk to him. He hurt me so deeply, and I was not ready to talk to him again. He had been calling all night. Sigh, I went to pick the phone up. **

" **Hello?" At first he did not answer. **

" **Julie?" …. " Yes Jason Its me." What did he want this time. **

" **Please don't hang up on me this time." **

**I didn't say anything, he must have been waiting to see if I was listening. **

" **Look I know what I did was wrong, but please give me a second chance, She seduced me!" **

" **Jason seriously I cannot take this today, look I don't want to talk to you ok? So please don't call back." **

**I didn't wait for his answer, I knew he would have tried to pursue me into talking to him today. I got out of my bed and looked in the mirror. Ugh I look terrible. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and my hair was a mess. I quickly hoped into the shower. What on earth am I going to wear today? I thought as I stepped out of the shower and into my towel. Hmm, I walked over to my closet. It is supposed to be very warm today. Oh I know I will wear my short- shorts and my blue tank top with the jewels on the sleeves. I quickly got dressed and put my make-up on. Now for my hair. I decided that I would just let my dirty blonde hair go curly today. It was getting long, I did not particularly like it long but Jason liked it short so it was going to stay this way. I quickly blew dry my bangs so that they were pin straight over my forehead. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. " Ok bye mom, I am heading to school now." **

**I walked towards the door. **

" **Wait, wait are you not going to eat anything before you go?" **

" **No mom Im not really hungry." I rushed out the door before she could say anything else. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Plead

Crap I forgot my car was in the shop. Oh well I guess I could use the fresh air. I started to walk to my school. I was glad that I decided to wear what I did today, because it was in fact very warm. I decided to cut through the corn field today. As I was walking through there I heard footsteps. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around but I couldn't see anything or anyone. I started to walk again. Again those footsteps. This time when I turned around there was a man standing there, I screamed. He looked awful, the side of his head was missing, he only had one arm, and blood was dripping out of his mouth.

" Help me" He whispered.

I backed away from him.

" Trust no one"

He reached for my hand and I ran. As soon as I was far enough I stopped. What was I doing? Ugh you think I would be used to this by now! This is just great now because he knows I can see him he will be back again. I should have just talked to him and seen what he wanted. Trust no one? What was that even supposed to mean….. I could see my school on the horizon. I ran towards it for some reason. As soon as I got there I felt a little bit better. I was in the school now and I prayed that I wouldn't see Jason again. I walked quickly towards my first class. Phew no sign of Jason, and thankfully he was only in my fourth period class. I took my seat and started drawing on my book.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Friends**

**January and Kate took a seat beside either side of me. **

" **Oh my god Jules did you hear?" Kate asked in an excited voice. **

" **No I didn't… what is it?" **

**Kate and January have been my best friends since grade nine and I loved them to death but I wished they would just leave me alone today I really wasn't in the mood. **

" **There is a new guy in town! And he is so dreamy!" Of course, it was always a guy with Kate. **

" **And I am pretty sure he has first period with us" January said. **

**That's unusual January doesn't usually care about boys, she had never had a boyfriend. Just then Mr. Baltise our Philosophy teacher called our attention. **

" **I would just like to inform you that we have a new student at our school his name is Damon , I would like you all to give him a warm welcome." **

**I looked up not really interested. I gasped he was absolutely gorgeous, and his big blue eyes looked like an ocean. He was tall, skinny and had brown ruff hair. He met my gaze and smiled. I quickly looked away embarrassed. **

" **Kate?" She quickly looked at Mr. Baltise. **

" **Yes?" **

" **Can you please move to the empty seat in the back of the room so that Damon can sit here?" She looked at him for a moment. **

" **Um, yeah sure I guess." **

**She grabbed her stuff and walked to the back of the classroom. Damon walked to his seat and sat down. Oh this is just great. Why does he need to sit beside me? **

" **Ok class today we are going to be learning about the existence of man kind, now.." **

**I lost interest, I had already learned all about this in my last Philosophy class. I started to draw on my book again. I glanced over at the door and saw the same man from the corn field. I looked away quickly. **

" **Hey, are you ok?" it was Damon. Oh god I didn't think anyone saw that. I looked at him. **

" **Um yeah, I just… yeah I am fine." What was I saying? I sounded like an idiot! **

" **I` m Damon in case you didn't already know that." He smiled. **

**I couldn't help but smile back. **

" **Are you going to tell me your name?" he said. **

" **Oh yeah um I ` m Julie, but I prefer to be called Jules." **

" **Well it is nice to meet you Jules." I smiled. **

"**Nice to meet you too." I concentrated on my work the rest of the period I was too scared to glance over at him. The bell finally rang.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Encounters**

**I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. **

" **Um, Jules?" I turned around. **

" **Ugh, yes?" He walked up to me. Why was this new kid talking to me? **

" **Do you know where room 203 is?" **

**Oh great he has the next class with me too. **

" **Yeah, you can just follow me apparently we have the same class." **

**He looked at me. **

" **What?" I said. **

" **Your taking a course on Psychology?" I laughed. He looked so shocked. **

" **Yes, I am is that a problem?" We started walking. **

" **No I just didn't think you would be one to take a course like that." **

**I laughed again. **

" **Yeah I know most of the girls at this school are interested in fashion, or travel or dance. But not me. I` m the only girl in this Psych class. it's a little weird, but I love it so I can handle a few odd glances here and there." **

**He laughed, and we didn't say anything the rest of the way to the class. The class went by fast and I was glad because I was starving from skipping breakfast. I practicaly ran out of the room. **

" **Julie? Julie!" Shit not now. **

" **Hey wait up!" **

**I stopped walking it was no use if he wanted to talk to me he would find a way. **

" **What do you want Jason" I asked when he was beside me. **

" **I really need to talk to you babe." Ugh! He made me so angry! **

" **Babe!? Your calling me babe now!?" I practicaly yelled at him. **

" **That's what I always call you isn't it?" **

**Nice so he was going to act like nothing ever happened. **

" **Jason, I cannot do this right now, please just leave me alone." **

**I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand. **

" **Hey!" the halls were practically empty now. **

" **Look that slut seduced me ok, I had no choice but to sleep with her I swear!" **

**He is unbelievable! I yanked my hand free and ran outside. I needed to get away from all of this. I went and sat under the big oak tree. Surprisingly no one was eating outside today. There must be something good in the cafeteria. Good I don't want anyone to see me crying. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tears

I just sat there crying for what seemed like forever. I looked up and Damon was walking towards me. Shit! Shit! I grabbed my stuff and turned around so he couldn't see me.

" Hey, I saw you sitting by yourself and I thought maybe you could use some company."

I quickly wiped my tears away.

" That's nice of you but I` d like to be alone right now."

My voice broke twice.

" Are you crying?" He asked anxiously.

" No I ` m just getting a cold.. Yeah" My voice broke again.

" Look at me" He said.

" No, seriously I` m fine so you can just go now."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jules, its ok if your crying."

And then I couldn't help it I broke into a sob. He stepped in front of me and hugged me, which made me cry even more. It must have been at least five minutes before I could control myself. I finally let go of him.

" Are you really ok Jules?"

I didn't answer right away because I wasn't sure.

" Yeah I` ll be alright." It was always better to lie.

" Look Im really sorry that you had to see this, and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone"

" I would never tell anyone I promise."

I smiled. The bell rang and I was thankful.


	7. Chapter 7

Enemies

Damon walked me to my third period class and then went to his. In a way I was happy we didn't have third together. It was awkward now that he saw me crying. I took my seat on the floor as usual. Kate came and sat beside me. January was in fourth period dance class.

" So spill!" She said

" There is not anything to spill Kate , he walked me to class because his is right next door."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Dance class went by unusually slow. The bell rang and I was debating on whether I should skip fourth or not. I decided to go. I can do this I said its only an hour and a half. I walked into the classroom and Jason was sitting in my desk. So this was how it was going to be. I glanced around the room and Caylee was sitting by the window. This is going to be just great! I sat down on the opposite side of the room from her.

I got out my paper on the Justice system, and went to put it on the teachers desk. As I was walking back Damon walked in. I smiled at him.

" Do you want to come and sit by me?" I asked.

Oh god am I being to pushy? He smiled at me

" Lead the way"

I walked to my desk and he sat beside me.

" I would like to get to know you better" Damon said.

I laughed " Ok?"

" Seriously though. I think that you could be a lot of fun"

I stared at him " I could be?"

He laughed. " You know what I am saying, can I walk you home today after school."

Shoot. " Um sorry not today I have practice with my band."

" You belong to a band?"

He was so shocked I thought he was going to pass out. I giggled.

" Yes, yes I do… but maybe we can hangout tomorrow after school or something."

" Yeah, that would be great." He said.

" Well, well look what the cat dragged in."

It was Caylee, oh this is just great.

" What do you want Caylee?" I scowled.

" There is no need to be harsh I am just here to introduce myself to the newcomer." She turned to him.

" My name is Caylee it is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.

" Im Damon it` s nice to meet you too." She turned to me.

" I have no idea why anyone as good looking as him would want to hangout with someone like you."

I turned so that I was facing her.

" Your are a miliputive bitch, do you know that?" She laughed

" Oh hunny Jason wasn` t getting laid so he had to get it from someone. Trust me he wanted to have sex with me. It is just a matter of time before he comes back begging on his knees for more. Oh and by the way your really missing out he is great in bed."

She winked at Damon and then returned to her seat. I leaned into my desk and put my head down


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Chilly**

" **Alright class I assume everyone has handed in their papers, Now I want you all to write a paper on the fundamental sciences of fingerprinting, and it will be due two weeks from now." **

**The whole class groaned. **

" **Yes, yes I know…. You have the whole class to start on your paper so get going." **

**I pulled out some lined paper, a pen and started to write. I looked up and saw that Damon was staring at me. I quickly looked away. I was done writing two pages when I felt this cool chill run down my back. I started to shiver. I looked around but saw nothing unusual. Hmm weird. I started writing again. I heard whispering. Please not here, not now. I turned to the side and saw the man from the cornfield. I gasped. Come on! Why do you have to do this now? I thought. **

" **Trust no one." He whispered again. **

**He leaned closer to me and I tried to keep my face composed. **

" **You need to save yourself before its too late." He said. **

**I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but couldn't at the moment. He grabbed my arm and I wanted to scream. **

" **Help me" He whispered and then he was gone. **

**Who was this guy and what did he want. The bell rang and I just sat there. Damon walked up to my desk. **

" **Can I at least walk you to your locker?" I sat there speechless. **

" **Um, yeah sure." We walked down the hall together to my locker. I gathered my books and put them into my backpack. **

" **What happened to your arm!?" He asked. **

" **What?" I said. **

" **Look at your arm it has like claw marks!" **

**I looked at my arm. Shit that guy must have made those marks. How am I going to explain this. **

" **Oh, ugh I donno how that happened." **

**He just looked at me with doubt in his eyes. **

" **I have to go I` ll see you tomorrow." **

**I rushed past him and out of the doors. I was defently not going to go to band practice today. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Interactions**

**I walked through the cornfield to get back to my house. For some reason I felt safe here. Of course I was wrong, as usual. He didn't give any warning when he showed up this time. I looked up and there he was just standing there. **

"**What do you want!?" I yelled. **

**I have dealt with this all my life and I have had enough. **

"**Why are you following me? Do you need something?" **

**Still he just stood there. **

"**What do you want to send a message to someone or something, because I have heard it all before, and I` m done!" **

**He walked closer with a smile on his face. **

"**Go away I can` t help you!" **

"**Oh but you can." **

**I whirled around and saw a women with long black hair, wearing a teared up white dress standing there. There's two of them? Crap! **

" **Look I don't know what you want but-" She cut me off. **

" **Now I think you need to shut up and listen to me, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." **

" **No! I` m done with this crap! I never asked for this!" **

**She was right in front of my face in what seemed like no time. She grabbed my neck and started to choke me. She smiled at me and then choked harder. **

"**Maybe next time you` ll listen." She said and then it went black.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Places Unknown**

"**Jules"……… "Jules" **

**the voice was taunting. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. **

"**Jules time to wake up now!" the voice was angry. **

**I heard footsteps all around me. Four, Five maybe six? **

"**JULES" the voice screamed, and I opened my eyes. There was five maybe six girls standing around me in a circle. They were all wearing white dresses. I jumped to my feet right away. I was dizzy, probably from that girl choking me. I turned in a full circle and then stopped in my tracks. The same girl from the field was standing right there smiling. **

"**What do you want from me?" **

**I meant to scream it but it only came out as a whisper. I was so dizzy. Why wasn` t anyone answering me? I was trapped in this god forsaken circle and I knew it. I pushed the two girls who were closet to me and ran away from there as fast as I possibly could. I didn't stop running for a long time. I was walking now. Where the hell am I? How long had I been unconscious. I walked for two more steps and then tripped over a tree branch, I didn't see the hill that was hiding behind the bush until I was falling down it. I hit several other tree branches before I hit the bottom. Ow! Jeez I can never catch a break. I stood up and whacked my head on a branch cutting the side of my face. Perfect. I looked around to see where I was, and then I saw what I was standing near. There must have been at least 100 bodies lying on the ground all beat up and bloody. I gasped. I ran again and this time I didn't stop.**


	11. Chapter 11

Running to Stand Still

I kept running and then in a flash I was back in the cornfield. What the hell? I thought. I started to slow down and then I ran into someone's backside. It almost knocked the breathe out of me. The person turned around and I saw that it was Damon. I was so glad to see him because in that moment that I knew it was him I felt, well safe.

"Jules?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Damon oh thank god!"

And then I hugged him. I barely knew this guy and yet I have felt like I have known him all my life.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Can you please just take me home? I want to go home."

He let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

And so we walked back to my house. We were both standing on my front porch when I saw that nobody was home. Crap! I forgot my parents were going away for the next two weeks. I turned so I was facing him.

"Damon, can you please stay with me tonight." I practically begged.

He smiled "Of course."

I unlocked the door and stepped inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Beside You

" Well are you not going to come in ?" I asked Damon who was still standing outside.

" Yeah of course, sorry I was just thinking." He said

" Oh, and what were you thinking about ?" Maybe I shouldn't have invited him in. But there is no way I am staying alone tonight.

" Well it seems like you are always getting yourself into some kind of trouble."

" Oh really?, and why does it seem that way?" Is it really that obvious?

" I don't know, maybe I` m wrong, but you defently seem like you are scared of someone."

" Or something." I said

" What was that?" He asked

Oh crap! I do this all the time! God I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut.

" Oh nothing…. So are you hungry or something?"

" Nah, not really I had already eaten when I saw you scared as shit in the field."

So he is not going to drop it is he? Well I guess that's what I get for inviting him in.

" So you want to tell me why you were so scared?" He asked

" Um.. Not really, I wouldn't even know how to explain it."

Crap! There I go again!

" Why wont you tell me? You know you are the most secretive person I have every met, usually girls want to pore their entire heart out so that they have someone to share it with. But no not you… and why is that?"

I walked in to the kitchen, he wasn't hungry but I sure was. He was following me of course.

" Have you been hurt or something before? Is that why?"

Oh god.. Now what am I supposed to do?

" No….. I guess I just don't like letting people in. Its better when they don't know anyways."

I opened the fridge. What the hell? No food at all?

" What is there to know that is so bad?"

I walked to the pantry… No food there either. I guess I will just have to stick with a glass of water right now. I` m feeling kind of dizzy anyways.

" Why wont you talk to me?" he asked pushing again.

" It is because I don-" Crap seriously right now? Why does this have to happen!?

" Jules?" he asked sounding worried again.

Oh no, no, no , no!! I clutched the counter for support. I closed my eyes and then when I re- opened them that same ghost was there again.

" Go away!" I screamed I was so dizzy.

" Now you want me to go away?" he asked sounding confused.

The ghost was so close it was breathing on me now. It grabbed my throat and choked my real hard.

" I told you what you need to do, now you better do it or I will be back for more!"

She let go of me and then was gone in a second. I fell to the floor gasping for air.

" Jules! Are you ok? What is wrong?"

He was at my side in a second. I was starting to be able to breathe normally now. God, I am so tired of these stupid ghosts!

" Yeah, I` m fine I guess I just had a little bit of a panic attack." I said

" Well here come and sit down for a while." He said leading me into the living room.

" No its really ok it happens to me all the time." More then he would know.

" I think I just want to go to bed now." I said heading for the stairs.

" Wait… are you sure?"

" Yeah I` m honestly fine, you can have my parents bedroom ."

" Ok well if you need me you know where I am." He walked towards me and then kissed me on the head.

" K, night, see you in the morning." I said

I started walking to my bedroom.

" Wait Damon I-"

Right then he kissed me with such passion and force I thought I was going to pass out. And I kissed him back, I couldn't hold it in anymore. And in that moment I felt happy, which is something that I haven't felt in a long time. We continued to kiss and then started to make our way into my room.

( I imagine this chapter with the song Beside You- Marianas Trench, has nothing to do with it, sorry!)


	13. Chapter 13

New Ghosts

" Jules…. Jules…..Jules" a voice whispered.

I woke up with a jolt. I was laying in my bed with Damon by my side. I grabbed the shirt he was wearing and headed for the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I turned on the light and washed my face with water.

" Jules… Jules" the voice whispered again.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I looked around but didn't see anything. I headed back to the bathroom but heard a noise again. I whirled around and then I saw her. There was a little girl standing at the end of the bed with a torn blue dress on. She couldn't have been older then three. She stood there with a big smile on her face.

" Want to play with me Jules?" She asked while walking towards me.

She held her hand out for me to grab. I backed away, not knowing what she was going to do.

" It` s ok he` s not going to come back for a while." She said inching her hand towards me again.

" Whose not coming back hunny?" I asked while taking her hand.

She laughed " You know silly…. Come on we got lots to do"

We walked out of my room and then down the stairs. When we were in the living room I wasn't in the same house. It was a very old house, that looked like it had been burnt down, or torn apart by something.

" Come on my friends are waiting for you." She said as she ran ahead of me to a big double door.

" Wait! Are you su-" she had already ran through the door.

I looked around me to see if there were any other ways to go, but nothing. So I walked slowly and unsurely towards the door. I stepped forward. Crunch, what was that? I looked down and saw that I had stepped on somebody` s hand. I screamed and ran towards the door. When I opened the door I was inside of an old warehouse. What the hell?

" Hey… little girl? You still here?" I asked.

I heard laughter coming from ahead of me. I walked forward. Something wasn't right here and I knew it. There was ashes all over the place. They were on the floor, the walls, and falling from god knows where. Even though I was scared I still moved forward hoping to find the little girl again.

" Jules.. Come play with us" the little girl said again laughing.

I moved towards the sound, and found another door. This time when I went through it I was in an abandoned hospital. The sight was awful. There was blood on the walls, and dead people all over the place. I turned to go back but the door was gone. Shit, now I have to go forward. A door slammed beside me and I screamed, then all the doors in the hallway started to slam open and shut. I ran towards the end of the hallway.

" Hurry! Pleas he` s coming!" the little girl screamed.

" Whose coming? Where are you?" I yelled.

I heard screams coming from the nursery. I ran as fast as I could to get there. When I got there the little girl in the blue dress was standing beside another little girl who looked identical to her.

" Ok it` s going to be fine, come on we have to get out of here." I said walking towards them.

As I walked someone grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground. I looked behind but didn't see anything.

" JULES!" the little girl screamed.

She was being dragged off but a man wearing all black. I got to my feet and ran after her. I jumped to the ground and grabbed her foot and started to pull.

" Let go of her!" I screamed.

I was pulling as hard as I could but still he was pulling harder. No, I cant let him take her. I was loosing grip on her. Then someone from behind me grabbed me by the foot and started to drag me backwards through the hallway.

" NOOO!" I screamed.

" Let me go please!!"

" Jules!, Jules!, its ok just wake up." Someone said.

I opened my eyes and I was in Damon` s arms hitting him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Visitor

" Jules, are you alright!?" Damon asked looking worried.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know if I was really ok or not. I had never had anything as intense like that happen to me before. I looked around for a place to sit and spotted the couch. I was still shaking from the experience. I looked up at him but he had not moved an inch.

" I got up to go to the bathroom and noticed you were gone, so I came to look for you." He said.

" Sorry…" I said. I still couldn't get a hold on me yet.

" Why are you apologizing?" He asked while moving towards me. He sat on the coffee table across from the couch.

" I don't know I guess I am just use to it." I said sounding kind of baffled.

" Why are you used to apologizing?" He asked. It looked like he wanted to say more but at that moment his phone rang.

" Hello?" He answered sounding kind of wearied.

" Look Stephen, now is not a good time for another one of your reality crisis.. Ok?"

He paused looking at me and then carried on with his conversation.

" Well that's your problem not mine… well Elena is your girlfriend and not mine….. Fine I am sorry if I scared her ok?…. Well I am hanging up now cause I have had enough of this."

He laughed as he hung up his phone. Why would anybody be scared of him?

" Well you seem to be in a better mood.. What is so funny?" He asked while smirking.

" Nothing really you would think its stupid." I said while laughing again. I guess this is what happens when you are sleep deprived.

Then I heard a loud bang coming from the basement. I jumped about two feet because it scared the crap out of me. I looked at Damon and he looked at me. He started to walk towards the noise.

" Where are you going!?" I asked him.

I heard clattering coming from the basement, and then footsteps. Damon walked right up to the basement door.

" Your not seriously going down there are you?" I asked him.

" Yeah why wouldn't I?" He said reaching for the handle.

I grabbed his arm and held it. Was he serious?

" Are you crazy? You do realize that this would be the part in the movie where they go downstairs to investigate a strange noise, and then BAM! The killer is waiting downstairs for them with a knife." I said while looking at him to see what he was going to do.

" Please, I can handle myself." He said laughing

I let go of him and then stepped away from the door.

" Fine, but its your funeral!" I said as he opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

Why did he have to be so stupid? Great I suppose because he went down there the killer is going to be up here! I laughed at how stupid I sounded. BAM…. I heard the sound coming from the kitchen.

" Damon! Wait!" I yelled while running downstairs after him.


	15. Chapter 15

Falling

" Damon!" I whispered… god dam it I cannot see a bloody thing! I reached for the light at the top of the stairs…. No luck, of course! Oh I really don't want to go down here.

" Damon!" I said louder. 

Still no reply. What the hell is he doing? Thump, thump I heard coming from the kitchen again. Shit! I started to walk down the stairs. The footsteps were getting closer and closer to the basement door. In the moment that I heard the squeaking of the door, I knew that I was in some sort of danger. So I ran down the stairs, and tripped over the loose board sticking out between one of the steps. I fell down hard and hit my head on the metal pole near the middle of the room. Ow….. I clenched my head, and notice the blood on my hand when I brought it back down again. I was very dizzy, and everything in the room looked like it was doubled. I looked and felt around the room for something that could help me up. 

" Damon" I called out but it sounded like a distant breeze.

I couldn't find anything to support me, so I leaned against the pole and tried to get up that way. As soon as I got up I tried to work my way to the stairs. I walked about two steps and then fell to the ground again. I was so dizzy, and it was hard enough to see in the dark before. I started to crawl towards what I thought was the stairs when I noticed a tall dark figure standing between me and the stairs. The shadowy figure started to make its way towards me. No! I thought but didn't have the strength to say it out loud. I was so tired, and I could feel it taking control of me. I cant fall asleep I told myself over and over again. The last thing I remembered was the blood dripping down my head onto my arm.


	16. Chapter 16

New Information

The darkness overtook me for what seemed like a life time. I could feel my head throbbing even when I wasn't fully there. Someone had moved me because I had felt the pain of hitting everyone of those steps with my hand. I had no idea what had happened or where exactly I was at this moment.

" Jules?, Jules, hunny….. Oh this is just great Stephen! Why were you in the house? What if she never wakes up?" I heard Damon ranting on.

" Your over reacting Damon, its just a bump on the head." I heard a deep unfamiliar voice say.

I heard more footsteps coming from somewhere and then a door slam.

" Stephen what happened." I heard a girls voice this time.

I thought of all the unfamiliar faces standing over me and staring. I could feel the body heat coming off of them, and in that second I was fully awake again gasping for breath.

" Jules! Oh thank god." Damon said as he rushed over to me.

I was coughing, and my eyes were a little blurry. I stood up so I could get water from the sink. I must have stood up too fast because I fell right back down.

" Whoa, whoa take it easy, you fell pretty hard." Damon said.

I sat back down on the couch, and he sat beside me.

" What happened?" I asked him.

" Well my brother here came in the house because he needed to talk to you for god knows what reason, and he opened the door and then saw you trip over the stairs. He carried you back up here and then called me up."

" Your brother?" I said.

I looked across the room and saw a man sitting in the chair that looked to be about 17 years old. He was sitting with this girl who was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled and I looked back at Damon.

" Yes.. This is Stephen my brother, and that over there is Elena his girlfriend." He said while smiling.

" I would prefer it if you didn't reference my girlfriend as "that" Stephen said.

I started to laugh but then stopped when I saw how serious his brother looked.

" Well I didn't know you had a brother" I said to Damon.

" Well as you can see that's something I prefer not to mention." he said in a half serious tone.

The girl got up from the chair and walked over to me.

" You really shouldn't be involving yourself in this, especially not with Damon." she said while giving him a dirty look.

" Why cause your boyfriend Stephen is so much better?" I snapped back at her.

Damon snuffled a snicker. She just looked at me and didn't say anything.

" So what exactly are you all doing in my house?" I asked.

No one said anything. The guy named Stephen walked closer and sat on the coffee table. He was wearing a ring on his left hand that looked to be centuries old, I looked over to Damon and noticed for the first time that he too was wearing the same ring. Must be a family thing I thought to myself.

" Julie, I have some things I would like to say to you" Stephen said and I turned my head so I could see him better.

" Well before you say anything I would like some answers… like for one why are you still in my house, I don` t believe I welcomed you in." I said to him.

" I think the better question is what are you doing with my brother Damon?"

" Well I believe that's none of your business! Now what did Elena is it? Mean about I shouldn't be involving myself in this?"

" Where are your parents Julie are they gone for awhile?" He asked.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

" Do you always answer a question with another question?" I snapped at him.

" And what do my parents have to do with this?"

" Stephen you should just leave, this is not the time to bring this up." Damon said while standing up.

" You know I think he is right you two need to leave."

Neither of them moved or even made an effort to move.

" Now!" I said.

They slowly got up took each others hands and walked out of the door. When they were finally gone I turned to face Damon, I needed answers pronto.

" Damon what the hell was all of that back there? I mean you don't tell me you have a brother, and then he is all of a sudden in my living room creepy as hell I might mention, trying to play twenty questions with me!"

" Ok, ok I can explain all of this I just don't know if you want to hear it."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

" Yes I want to know exactly what is going on here! And I don't want to know in two days or two weeks…. I would like to know now."

He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

" Ok fine if you insist, but I think you should sit down first."

I rolled my eyes, what a cliché thing to say.

" You know I think I am perfectly fine where I am."

He let out a huge sigh, then sat on the couch himself.

" Jules look I really like you which is a little unusual for me I mean I` m usually a one night stand type of person who doesn't care who he hurts along the way….. But with you its different, I have no clue why it is this way I mean it's the strangest thing…. Look what I am about to say is going to sound ridiculous I know, so I` m going to show you instead."

He stood up and started to walk towards me then all of a sudden he was gone. Then he was behind me in an instant kissing my neck. I whirled around and saw a new look in his eyes it almost looked like he was hungry or something, then slowly as if not to scare me he opened his mouth and two large fangs came out of his mouth. I gasped.


End file.
